TRAPPED!
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: a boy and his gardevoir get trapped in a underground cave after a cave in, will new feeling be raised as they find their way out?


Trapped!

we see a young boy hiking through the rough mountains with the only companion he said that was all he wanted, his Gardevoir, which after he caught her as a Kirlia, who he named her Angel. He caught her when he was fifteen years old and was just starting his journey, traveling throughout the Hoenn, when he came upon a injured Kirlia being attacked by a Mightyena. After the boy scared and chased off the Mightyena, the Kirlia was extremely thankful, when suddenly a Poke Ball came of the young boy's belt and rolled down in front of the little Kirlia. The Kirlia knew what it was and pressed the button on the front of it to enlarge it, then again to open it, turning her into a red glow and sucking her inside, the ball then shok three times and went 'ding', meaning that she was captured and now belonged to her knew master, the young boy named Jack. Jack smiled as he remembered that thought when the only Poke ball he had on him opened and revealed his Gardevoir, Angel.

"Is there something wrong, Angel?" Jack asked, slightly confused by his Pokemons sudden wish to be out. Angel shook her head as she smiled and replied, thankfully after he saved her, Angel did something called Mental Acivation, which allowed Jack to understand her without the use of telepathy.

"No, Jack, I just felt like walking around with you, get some fresh air" she said as Jack smiled then put his hand on his thigh, making a loop telling Angel to hold on to him, which she did, slipping her hand through the loop and locking in while making her blush a deep red after this movement, because after the day that Jack had saved her as a little Kirlia, she had slowly started to fall in love with him, and I don't mean friendly, family love, no. I'm talking about full blown, head-over-heels in love with him. She wanted oh so badly to tell him, but she was worried that Jack wouldn't feel the same way.

She was then taken out of her thought when she felt Jack separate his arm from hers, then drape it over her shoulder and pulling her close to him, causing her to both blush a deeper shade of red and love the moment at the same time. They continued their walk, when they suddenly heard a rumbling sound coming from behind them, they then remembered the dangers of climbing mountains: Rock type pokemon live in them and will attack. They slowly turned around and saw… five Golems rolling towards them at high speed. Jack and Angel quickly looked at each other, bot having fear in their eyes, then bolting down the path, running as fast as they can. Suddenly they felt the ground underneath them start to vibrate, alerting them that something was coming from underground. They looked behind them, only to see that all the Golem have all turned away in fear, when Jack and Angel looked in front of them, they screamed.

Right as they turned around, an Onix burst from under them, causing the ground they were on to cave in and send them plummeting into the caves below. Angel was scared stiff, but then she suddenly heard Jack yell "ANGEL, RETURN!", next thing she knew, before she could say anything, she was sucked into her Poke ball, but not before hearing the sound of Jack hitting the solid ground pavement of the cave floor, but still didn't loosen his grip on her ball. This just showed her how much he cares for her safety.

After an hour had passed from blacking out, Jack had opened his eyes, only to see darkness everywhere. He then remembered what had happened and sighed "Great, I'm trapped down here and got to find away out" he complained as he sat up, several joints and bones popping and cracking all over his body, when he looked down and realized that he was still holding on to Angel's poke ball.

"Well, at least i still have some company. Angel, come on out!" Jack called as he released Angel from her ball, and once she was released, she quickly turned around to see Jack smiling at her. "Jack! What happened? What's going on? Where are we?" exclaimed Angel as she franticly looked around and only saw rocks and rocks and rocks. "well, there was a cave in and now we're trapped in the caves underground" Jack said as he pulled Angel into a hug as she started to cry, she was scared that they would never find their way out and back into the sunshine. After ten minutes of crying, Angel finally cried herself out of tears and stood up to face Jack, who had kept his smile as he wiped away any remaining tears from Angel's eyes.

"hey it's okay, please, don't cry, I hate it when you do" Jack said, trying to comfort Angel as she looked at him and smiled. She slowly pulled Jack into another hug and she held him tight to her as she felt Jack return the hug. Angel opened her eyes as she slowly pulled away, but just enough so they could look at each other, but not be out of the hug. She slowly leaned forward and rested her forehead on his as she whispered to him.

"Jack, there is something I need to do and to tell you" she leaned even closer, their breath mingling and their lips only a few inches apart. "i've waited so long to do this. Jack, I-" she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because Jack and leaned in the rest of the way and locked their lips together in a passionate kiss, although slightly surprising her, she meled under the touch of his lips. As she felt Jack pull away, she couldn't help but moan out 'don't stop', making jack smile at her as he gently ran his fingers through out her luscious green hair. Her other hand also made it's way done to her hand and entangled it with her hand, noting how delicate and soft it felt under his touch.

"Angel, let me finish that sentence, you were going to say 'I love you Jack' right?" he said as Angel slowly nodded her head as Jack smiled. "well, that goes the same for me, Angel. I love you with all my heart. I'm glad you feel the same way" he finished as he slowly pulled her in for another passionate and love filled kiss, for which she eagerly returned. They stayed like this for five minutes until they both broke and gasped for air to fill their lungs. Once the oxygen had been refilled, they interlocked their hands together then started to walk around, trying to find a way out of the caves. They walked for what seemed like hours until they came to an underground spring with water and… berries? They didn't know how berry bushes grew down here, but they didn't care **(a/n truly the science of pokemon at work here)**. they counted and there was a total of 25 bushes, all filled with berries. It was a good thing that Jack had brought with his bag to fill up with.

They picked five bushes of berries and filled the bag as they passed by one of the springs, Jack saw Angel give him puppy-eyes, which said 'please let's swim, please?' how could he say no to that cute, adorable face. He nodded and set his bag down, only to remember that he didn't have any shorts with him at the moment, but Angel just smiled and spoke. "it's okay, dear. Don't worry" she said as Jack sighed and smiled as he slowly stripped down out of his clothing until he was in his birthday suit. Angel had a deep blush on her face as she saw he love completely naked, and then decided to join in the fun. Slowly, and teasingly as well, she slid of her gown-like dress over her shoulder and then let it fall to the ground behind her. When she looked up, her blush deepened as her gaze met wit Jack's, who also was sporting a deep blush as well.

They slowly made their way to the edge of the spring at the warmth of the spring, then they slowly lowered themselves in, sighing at the warmth of the water. The spring wasn't that big, it was about 15 feet by 20 feet, but it was good enough for the couple as they entered at opposite edges of the spring, but they couldn't help but slowly move closer to each other, shimming across the walls. Soon they finally met each other and when they took one glance at each other, they quickly looked away from slight embarrassment. Angel then felt an arm drape over her and pull her in tight, when she turned her head, she saw that Jack had pulled her in for a tight embrace, which she hope he never let's go. They slowly stated to turn and face each other and when they locked their eyes together, they slowly started to lean in until their lips met and their tongues asked for entrance for the lovers mouth, which was allowed. They moaned with their love as their tongue's fought for dominance inside, though Angel won after a minute had passed by. After ten minutes had passed by, they broke for air, being connected only by a trail of saliva between their lips.

'I love you Jack' Angel cooed as she nuzzled her head against his chest, getting her hair slightly wet. Jack looked and smiled at the naked beauty cuddling up to him in the water.

"I love you too, my lovely Angel" Jack replied as he ran his fingers through her wet hair and started to rub up and down her back, making her cuddle to his chest even more. They just relaxed in the water for what felt like hours and silence filled the air until an idea crept up into Angel's brain. She rested her hand on his flat chest, noting the six-pack he had from all the traveling they did and slowly started to rub, she then started to slowly reach down lower and lower to his cock, which had become erect from seeing Angel strip down. Jack saw this and caught on to what she was doing, but instead of asking her to stop what she was about to do, he went along with it, massaging her backspike and chest spike, causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure.

'oh, oh Jack…' was what Angel moaned out as she felt one of Jack's hands start to massage her breasts. Angel's hand had finally made it to the sacred area of males, his erect cock under the water, then gripped it gently.

"you have soft hands, my Angel" Jack smiled as he and Angel both blushed a beautiful shade of red as Angel started to slowly pump her hands up and down his cock, causing him to groan and moan with pleasure. Angel then lowered her head down to Jack's cock, which was easy since the water was only 3 feet deep. She started to lick the tip of it, enjoying the taste of it and she could hear Jack groan, but also she could feel that Jack was using a lot of effort to not just shove the whole thing down her throat. As if she was reading his mind, which he bet she was, Jack felt Angel engulf his whole member in her mouth, bringing her head slightly underwater.

Jack gasped at the sudden movement, but then he felt her pull her head up slowly, he sighed In pleasure as Angel pulled her head up enough to breath and then slowly began to bob her head up and down on his cock while swirling her tongue all around it as if it was a popsicle. Jack was in heaven as he looked down to the beautiful goddess giving him a blowjob. He ran is fingers through her wet green hair, then he moved down to her sweet ass and started to massage it and spank it, making her blush even a deeper red. After about seven minutes of ass spanking and cock sucking, Jack spoke, or in his case, grunted.

"Angel, I… I-I'm cumming" Jack grunted out as he spanked her ass harder and she sucked faster, then relaxed her throat as she felt Jack shoot his seed down her throat, enjoying the sweet taste as she swallowed the load. She used her hand to whack him off to make sure that he was completely spent, and when she was sure she sat up and stared at jack, who kept eyeing her womanhood with a lustful look on his face and a sly grin.

'your turn' was all that Angel had to say and with that said, Jack got in front of Angel, then trailed his fingers down her chest as he started to lick her breast and also bite on her nipple. He slowly started to trail his tongue from her breast up to her neck and start to nibble on the elegant flesh, leaving barely visible hickeys as his fingers found her waiting pussy and started to tease her with his fingers by rubbing against her outside. Then he quit teasing and quickly thrusted his fingers inside her, causing her to gasp by the sudden movement, but then started moaning as she felt his fingers work like magic inside her. After about six or seven minutes of finger thrusting, Angel moaned out.

"oh, Jack, I… I'm cumming, please make me cum!" Angel yelled out and soon, Jack granted her plea. With a insertion of a second finger, angel went over and she came into the water and jack's hand. Jack pulled his hand out of the water and licked the jucies on his fingers, he smiled as he did. It tasted like sweet honey mixed with vanilla. He looked over at Angel then locked his lips with hers, she tasted her own jucies and enjoyed it as she felt herself being moved onto Jack's lap, his once again hard member rubbing against her pussy.

"are you ready for the real thing?" Jack asked as his reply was Angel giving a swift movement, slamming the cock inside her and screaming in pain as she felt her hymen split and rip open. Jack held her tight as he saw some blood rise to the water surface, but then he felt Angel start to ride him, letting him know that it's time to move. Jack placed his hands on Angels ass and started to lift her up and down as he thrusted in and out of her, causing her to pant and wrap her arms around his neck. Jack was now practically slamming Angel Hard as he whispered into her ear.

"you like having me fuck you, don't you my Angel?" 'Yes, yes a million times, YES! Deeper, harder, faster, I want your child' she yelled as Jack kept grunting and groaning as Angel's walls kept pulling on his cock, pushing him to his limits. Jack yelled as the last thrust did him in as he shot his seed inside of Angel, who was also yelling in pleasure. Once Jack had felt that he was completely spent, he slowly pulled out of Angel, who was panting slightly. They got out of the water, then they both suddenly felt tired, so Jack went to his bag and pulled out two sleeping bags, but when he looked at Angel, she gave him puppy-eyes saying 'please let me sleep with you', although Jack was way ahead of her and zipped together the sleeping bag's, then he motioned Angel over into the bag, which she did in a second and without second thoughts. As soon as they were both under, Jack pulled Angel's back to his chest, placed one hand on her head and the other hand on her stomach, drawing little circles on her skin.

He whispered "goodnight, my Angel from heaven"

"goodnight, my ballroom prince" she replied as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**The next morning**

We see our couple now walking through the caves, hand-in-hand, trying to find a way out. They came to a fork in the road, or in this case, cave. Jack stepped forward and didn't know which way to go, he looked to the left, then to the right. Suddenly he felt a gust of wind blowing from the left, so they quickly darted down the left cave. All they saw was nothingness, but then they were blinded by a bright light and when it subsided, it revealed their home town. They don't know how, but they're not complaining. They looked at each other's eyes, then they locked their lips together, their tongue's darting into each other's mouth with the morning sun rising in the distance…

**FIN**

**ASHXLATIASFAN**


End file.
